


Bloodstains and Tide Pens

by romabelova



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Natasha is so done, yelena really loves laundry products
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romabelova/pseuds/romabelova
Summary: While on a mission, Natasha has a stain situation. Yelena is only too happy to help. Inspired by Florence Pugh's love of Tide Pens.





	Bloodstains and Tide Pens

**Author's Note:**

> Of course my very first fic is going to include Yelenat and Tide Pens. Naturally.

Natasha Romanoff had been in bad situations before. She had seen people brutally killed. She had been the one doing the brutal killing. She had been tied up, gagged, and beaten. But _nothing_ could have been worse than standing on an Odessa shipping yard rooftop with Yelena Belova.

She hadn’t seen Yelena in years. Not since she defected for S.H.I.E.L.D, at least. And the two hadn’t exactly parted on the best terms. But now circumstances had forced them together again. While on the run from the American government, she had received intel from an unknown source that Ivan, the notorious operator of the Red Room, was developing a super-soldier serum similar to Steve’s to inject his new batch of Widow recruits. She had followed that intel. And that intel led her to an old apartment face to face with Yelena Belova.

Yelena was crouched next to Natasha now, half-hidden in the darkness.

“We better move now, or we’re going to miss our chance, Snowflake.”

“Will you wait a second?” Natasha hissed. “I’m trying to see how many guards there are. And I don’t appreciate the dig at my suit.”

Natasha was wearing a bright white suit, one that she hadn’t worn in years. Yelena hadn’t exactly been expecting that she would be going on a mission, and hadn’t had an outfit for the occasion. Natasha had allowed her to wear her usual black suit, while she had been forced to wear the bright white monstrosity she carried with her in case of emergency. Yelena only rolled her eyes in response.

Natasha went back to her recon. The two spies were crouched above a hole in the roof looking down into a huge warehouse. A container presumably containing a test sample of the soldier serum sat near the back, surrounded by armed guards. Natasha scanned the rest of the room. There only appeared to be about seven, and they weren’t exactly spread out. _Morons_, she thought.

“Okay.” She said finally, glancing over at Yelena. “I’m going to go down first and blind them. You come in when I give the signal, and not before. Got it?”

Yelena shrugged. “Sure. You taking all the initial fire gives me a better chance of survival.” She grinned.

Natasha scowled. “Just do it. I’m going in.” She attached a grappling hook to the edge of the hole, and began to slowly make her descent. The guards walked below her lazily, completely oblivious. _Damn Ivan_. She thought. _I thought you were better than this_.

Natasha unhooked a smokescreen cannister from her belt, looking for the perfect drop point. Eventually, she settled on tossing it directly in the middle of the grouped guards.

Thick gray smoke exploded everywhere, and chaos broke out immediately. The guards began screaming out to each other in confusion, trying to see anything through the smoke. Natasha took her chance, dropping the rest of the way and landing lightly behind the guards. If she was lucky, she could grab the serum and rappel back up before they even knew she was there.

But of course, she was never that lucky. A bullet whizzed past, just inches from her cheek. “The Widow’s going for the serum!” She heard one of the guards shout behind her. Natasha whirled around.

“Now!” she screamed at Yelena, but it seemed like she had already been on her way down when she landed beside her. Yelena grinned at the guard, tilting her head slightly. “Which one?” She asked cockily.

The room exploded in a hail of bullets and punches. Natasha tossed two Widow’s Bite discs at the guards closest to her, knocking them to the ground almost immediately.

“Can you handle the others?” She called out to Yelena, who seemed to be having no issues at all. She had already shot one of the guards through the head, and was currently whirling and punching her way through two more.

“Who do you take me for, sestra? One of your Avengers?”

Natasha didn’t bother responding, taking off running in the direction of the serum container, which was a much more difficult task than she thought, as the smoke still hadn’t cleared much. She ran semi-blind, a hand reaching out to feel for anything resembling the container. After a few moments, her hand slammed into the black box. _There_.

“Natalia!” Yelena’s voice shouted out at her. Natasha spun, coming face to face with a gun inches from her head. She dodged to the side the same instant the shot rang out. In a single swift motion, she whirled behind the guard and drew her dagger from her belt, driving it up through the guard’s back. Blood spilled out onto her front, and the guard collapsed in front of her, bleeding out.

Everything went still at once. Natasha stared at the guard, trying to catch her breath. She felt Yelena come up silently behind her.

“You’re welcome.” She said casually.

“For what?” Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Saving your life. If I hadn’t yelled he would have blown your head off.”

“The only thing I have to thank you for is making me get blood all over my suit.” Natasha muttered, looking down at the massive red stain across the white fabric. She brushed her hand over the blood as casually as if she was brushing off crumbs.

“Here.”

Natasha looked up to see Yelena handing her something that looked like an orange pen.

“What the hell is that?”

Yelena’s eyes lit up with an enthusiasm Natasha didn’t think she was capable of.

“It’s a Tide Pen! I just discovered it a couple weeks ago. It’ll take the blood out of your suit.”

Natasha stared at her incredulously, saying nothing.

Yelena sighed. “Here.” She uncapped the pen, and began stabbing furiously at the bloodstain. “Honestly sestra, I don’t know what you would do without me.”

Oh yeah. Natasha was never going on another mission with Yelena again.


End file.
